Ermac
Summary Ermac is a red-clad ninja who utilizes telekinesis during fights in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Before that, however, he was a subject of fan speculation that began with a glitch in Mortal Kombat. Making his debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Ermac has been a controversial and mysterious character in the Mortal Kombat series whose existence was rumored since its inception. Ermac is a fusion of many souls destroyed in Outworld's wars who came to be controlled by Emperor Shao Kahn and his Shadow Priests. Because of this, he refers to himself as "we," "us," and "our" instead of "I," "me," and "my". Due to the sheer concentration of souls within Ermac, he possesses the gift of telekinesis, and can travel to different realms. However, the depths of Netherrealm drain his powers and souls. He is weakened dramatically while there, but a mysterious stone dubbed the Soul Stone Shujinko found for him would protect his souls. Disappearing after the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, he only returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception, where he was freed from Shao Kahn's grip by the blind swordsman Kenshi, whom he repaid by teaching him the Telekinetic Slam. He decided to become a force of good partly in guilt of his past evils. To prove this, he decides to help Liu Kang free the souls of his friends from control of Onaga. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Ermac Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Undefined; typically referred to as a male among fans Age: Approximately 25 years since his creation, much higher considering he is composed of Edenian souls Classification: Fusion of Souls; Former Outworld Enforcer Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, expert martial artist, skilled in using an axe, knowledgeable of magic, soul manipulation, a degree of soul attack resistance (considering his essence is comprised of the many souls that were involved in Outworld's wars), cross dimensional travel, teleportation, telekinesis (can even use this one himself as a form of levitation or pseudo flight) Attack Potency: Small Town level '(Was more than a match for Jax, Johnny, Sonya, Kitana, and Kung Lao during Deception) 'Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes/reactions Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, possibly higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Small Town level (Took hits from Takeda) Stamina: Potentially limitless since Ermac is composed of countless souls Range: At least several meters Standard Equipment: His axe Intelligence: Genius; has the experience and skills of the countless warriors who fought in Outworld's wars Weaknesses: The longer Ermac is in the Netherrealm, the weaker the bond between souls become Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Teleport Punch:' Just like Scorpion, Ermac vanishes in a cloud of fire and reappears through green energy behind his opponent punching them. *'''-Teleport:' Ermac either connects with the first punch and hits them with his elbow to knock the opponent down to the ground, or he hits his opponent a few times knocking his opponent up in the air. '-Telekinetic Slam:' Using his telekinetic powers, Ermac lifts his opponent and slams them hard on the ground. *'-Telelift:' Ermac lifts the opponent and slams them an additional time behind him, before the initial slam. '-Hado-Energy/Force Ball/Airblast:' Ermac sends a green zig-zag beam slithering at his opponent. *'-Focus Ball/Force Blast:' The energy is produced larger. '-Mystic Float:' Ermac uses his telekinesis to propel himself into the air for a few seconds. '-Mystic Bomb:' After performing Mystic Float, Ermac slams his back down onto the ground, creating a small shock wave. *'-Levitate Smash:' Ermac delays it for a short time. '-Dive Kick:' After performing "Mystic Float", Ermac dives forward with an aerial kick. '-Telekinetic Throw:' Ermac telekinetically tosses his opponent across the arena behind him. '-Low Telekinetic Toss:' Ermac does almost the same as in Telekinetic Throw, but he tosses an enemy making him touch the ground. '-Telekinetic Air Strike:' Ermac makes air pressure much higher so it hits an opponent. Works only while in the air. '-Telekinetic Tornado:' Ermac makes a shield around himself then a lot of small hado-energy projectiles rise up striking the opponent if he is close to Ermac. '-Force Push:' Ermac lifts his opponent via telekinesis, floating them backwards helplessly until he strikes them with a telekinetic blast. *'-Telepush:' Instead of striking them with another telekinetic blast, Ermac flips the opponent upside down and slams them down face first. '-Cannonball Slam:' Ermac lifts up his opponent with his telekinetic powers and slams them into the ground headfirst, breaking the skull, spine and neck. Ermac then hovers above his enemy with his Mystic Float and does an elbow drop to the opponent's back, crushing their spine and ribs. '-We are Many:' Ermac flies up into the air before flying into his opponent with a headbutt, breaking the skull, then flying back up and flying back into him again, this time with a kick to the neck, snapping it (causing the opponent to fall to the ground) and the finally flies down onto the opponent, stepping onto their jaw breaking it. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Axe Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Psychics Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users